


Desire

by merentha13



Series: Desire [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-relationship angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

 

The miserable figure sitting mournfully on the bench beneath the bare willow in no way resembled the angry whirlwind that had scathingly told him to _'fuck off'_ and left him with a bruised jaw. The slumped shoulders mirrored the drooping arch of low hanging tree limbs that menacingly reached out to touch them. Dawn had rolled in with a cold heavy fog that spared neither finger like branches nor dishevelled curls from its leaden moisture. 

“Ray.”

Startled, Doyle jumped to his feet. He turned to Bodie, met his eyes and looked quickly away. “I’ve been a prat. Don’t take rejection well. ‘m sorry.” He spoke to the mist swirling around his trainers.

“Ray.”

Doyle looked up. Drops from the tree poised ominously above him, mimicking tears, splashed on pale cheeks. Bodie didn’t say a word; just opened his arms. Doyle hesitated for a moment and then stepped into the embrace. Bodie held Doyle tightly as the shivering body burrowed into his warmth. Cold hands worked their way under his jumper and he flinched at the icy contact. 

“Sorry. Got it wrong again, yeah?” Doyle pulled away, green eyes reflecting all the bleakness of their surroundings.

Bodie dragged him back into his arms, tucking the wet head under his chin. 

“How long?”

“The day we met.” The muffled words were spoken into his shoulder. With an embarrassed laugh Doyle admitted,”Was mostly lust then. The rest came later.”

Bodie started, surprised. “Why try it on now, Ray?”

“Almost lost you last night, didn’t I? It would have been my fault.”

“Nah, wasn’t even close.” Bodie laughed and his hand playfully tugged a lock of Doyle’s hair.

Doyle pulled away again. “Don’t make jokes, Bodie.”

“It’s no joke, Ray. I busted through that door without waiting for you. My own fault if anything happened to me.”

Doyle pushed him, palms flat on Bodie’s chest. “Why? Why’d you do that, Bodie?”

“Dunno. Wasn’t thinking, I guess.” Bodie studied their gloomy surroundings. He couldn’t meet Doyle’s eyes now, afraid of what his own would reveal.

“Thinking about your partner coming on to you instead, eh?” Doyle pushed him again, anger now clear in his voice. “I made a mistake, Bodie. I apologised—“

Bodie rubbed his swollen jaw. “Got a funny way of sayin’ you’re sorry, you have.”

“It was a mistake, Bodie.” Doyle’s voice broke, “Am I gonna have to pay for it forever?”

Bodie shook his head, bewildered. “I just don’t understand, Ray. I’m not... I need some time, that’s all.”

“Time. Right. Got it.” Doyle’s gaze jerked from his feet, to Bodie’s eyes, to the lightening sky. “I’ll leave you to it then shall I?”

Morning light broke through the clouds as Doyle walked away, a shadow in the fog playing hide and seek with the sun.

Where there is desire 

There is gonna be a flame 

Where there is a flame 

Someone's bound to get burned

-Pink 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tea & Swiss Roll picture prompt challenge


End file.
